


Enter in my life and please never leave

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid & Geno are together since some months and during one day off, Sid have think at his relationship with Geno where he have some insecurity because of some stuff...;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter in my life and please never leave

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic in my draft since a long time so here it is. The fic is also based from this song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9DgrytWEVw
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid & Geno are together since some months, they are happy together.  
Sid was really happy that Geno has come at Pittsburgh because with this, they are together now. He really hope that they will stay together forever, because he doesn't want that Geno leave.

They have one day off, where they enjoy the day, Sid woke up early and see the rain fall and he watches it with his coffee and he thinks of his relationship with Geno.  
He tries very hard to not think of bad things, like their relationship will not last.  
He was also scared to tell his sentiments because he was scared that after this, their relationship stop...

When Geno woke up, he saw Sid watching the rain and he was sitting.

He kisses him and say "Hello you"

"You had a good night?"

"Yes and you?"

"Yes and especially when you are with me"

Geno kisses the forehead of Sid

"So what we do today?" Geno had asked him 

"Nothing, I just want to enjoy the day with you"

They spend the day together relaxing and enjoy being together.

And during the night Geno has said to Sid, "Do you have spent a good day?"

"Yes, everything was perfect"

They kiss each other "Geno, I had a wonderful day with you.."

"Me too."

"But this day reminds me also that I'm scared..."

"Scared of what Sid? Talk to me please I want that you tell me everything" Geno was scared

"I'm scared about our relationship, that the relationship will not last. I'm scared of losing you, I want you forever in my life, I don't want that you leave and decide to not talk to me again or even leave for go in Russia..."

"Sid" he kisses him and tell him "I'm serious with you, I don't regret anything I love you, I want to be with you. I love you"

"I love you too, I'm just scared to be attached to you and tell And tell you my feelings"

"I promise everything is real and that I will rest with you"

"Geno"

"Let me prove to you that I love you"

They made love, Geno have prove to Sid that he loves him.

After this, Sid and Geno talked a lot about their feelings in that their relationship can be good and that Sid know that it's real and Geno tell at Sid "I will never leave you, I promise you"

**END**


End file.
